Disappear
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Companion piece to Crushed: "I can't see you." With your eyes unseeing and a body that's gone cold, what am I to do except disappear? You take my hand in yours. "Don't worry. You're not alone. I'm sorry. You won't be alone anymore."


**Hey!!!**

**So, yeah, this is the second one of those oddball three I was telling you about – they'll be separate stories, mainly because the stories and plotlines are completely different, I think – and because I like having a larger amount of stories. :3**

**This one has more obvious pairings, but again, no names are used, so take from it what you will. **

**Except for the lines themselves. This little hunny is MINE ladies and gentlemen. So feel free to read and learn and THAT'S IT. :D**

**Companion Piece to **_**Crushed**_

**One Shot**

**Disappear**

"I can't see you."

My eyes widen. No. This isn't what I want to hear. Not now. Not ever.

_Please tell me you're lying–_

His fingers are soft against my cheek, his smile tired and grim with his eyes open and staring and – _Oh God please be lying _– unseeing.

"I can't see you anymore."

It feels like all my strength vanished with those five words. Five. Such a small number.

_Five breathes five wishes five hopes five futures five dreams five suns five stars five moons five deaths five LIVES–_

Five. Five everything.

_I hate that number._

**Five reasons to die.**

I collapse at his feet, my knees unceremoniously hitting the ground. There will be bruises later.

I don't care. Can't care.

_He can't see me._

"No…" I bite out, scrunching my eyes shut, willing it all to be a dream. "Please… please tell me you're lying!"

He kneels down next to me. When his fingers run through my hair, I nearly break down weeping. A part of me begs my mind to realize that he CAN see me – how else can he do it so easily? – and then that same part of me starts screaming and bawling like a child, pounding its fists against my heart and screaming that I _know _he can't see-

It screams at me that I _know _it's purely instinct that allows him to run his fingers through my hair so easily.

His voice is soft in my ear.

"I'm sorry."

_THAT'S _when I break down, pushing myself as far into his chest as I can go.

He doesn't say a word as he embraces me.

"Please…" I beg, clinging to him. "Please tell me you're lying!"

_Please, tell me I haven't disappeared!"_

He sighs.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, holing me tightly – "I'm so sorry."

I want to hit him. Hit him, punch him, claw his eyes out – stop fucking APOLOGIZING–!

Shaking, I pull back slightly, raising my hands to take hold of his face.

"Please…" I breathe. "Please look at me!"

I angle his face so his eyes – straight-staring and unseeing – stare directly into mine.

No recognition.

I feel the tears come again, burning my eyes and sliding down my cheeks.

"Please…" My voice is ragged, broken, and I curse it. "Please tell me I haven't vanished."

_I don't want to disappear!_

He sighs again, his arms still around me.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widen.

_No. _

I hate those two words.

Now I have a new number to despise.

"NO!" I scream, yanking myself away and stumbling backwards from him. "Stop saying that!"

_I don't want to hear it–!_

He follows me, follows the sound of my unsure footsteps, my trembling lips, my pounding heart – and blindly grabs me, uncaring if I fought, into his arms.

Crying, I wrap my arms around him.

_I'm a ghost to him now._

Vaguely, I wonder if my skin is as cold as my heart feels.

"Don't worry…" he breathes to me. "Don't worry, don't worry. Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry."

_You don't want your ghost to be sad?_

I laugh weakly, my voice hoarse.

"Shut up!" I bite out, hitting him weakly. "Just shut up!"

"I'm sorry I can't see you…" he mutters. "I'm sorry I can't see you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you vanished."

I cling to him, trying desperately to block out his voice.

Trying desperately to reappear.

"Stop saying that!" I beg. "God, please, stop saying that!"

When he speaks again, his voice is soft. Serious.

"Do you remember where we are?"

I open my eyes and gaze outwards. Yes, I remember. We're on the cliff above the town where he had taken me for vacation – back when he could still see. The wind whistles through my ears, sending chills down my spine. Yes, I remember.

But what is he getting at?

"Yes…" I breathe slowly. "I remember. Why?"

Smiling, he pulls away, and, running his fingers down my arm for guidance, takes my hand.

"I won't let you disappear alone." He motions with his head. "Help me?"

I catch onto what he's saying and smile, a strange peace settling over me.

Squeezing his hand, I lead him forward.

Before I ceased to exist, we would always spend hours just looking at each other. Memorizing the way light shone off hair, the way eyelashes curled, the way skin changed colors and tones and shades.

The way the very soul seemed naked when eye contact was made.

When we saw each other, we knew we were real. When we saw each other, we were _complete_.

But now he can't see me.

Now I've vanished.

The wind in my ears, I turn him so his back was to it. Smiling, I stand in front of him and take his head in my ghostly hands, placing a chilling kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

Taking his hand in mine, I stand next to him.

His hand is warm in my icy one.

Warm in a hand that is slowly disappearing.

"Thank you."

_You won't go alone._

Slowly, a blissful smile on my face, I let myself fall backwards, both of us simultaneously tipping over the edge.

_I'll do it with you._

Tipping over into bliss.

_We'll disappear together._

**End Disappear**

**I like this one a lot. Tragically sweet. Makes more sense than the other one, I think. xD**

**So, review and tell me what you thought?**

**THANKS! :D**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
